


Kaczuszki

by somethingspn



Series: Wielcy Mali Artyści [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Charlie best friend, Duck - Freeform, First Love, Fluff, Humor, Kaczuszki, Kid Fic, Little Dean, M/M, More Fluff, Sweet, True Love, Wielcy Mali Artyści, Young Dean, i kaczce Dickowi, kaczki, kaczki wszędzie, kaczuchy, little cas, mary is alive, no prawie bo jeszcze kaczki, only love, pomysł dzięki mojej Agusi, quack, young cas
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingspn/pseuds/somethingspn
Summary: Dlaczego Dean tak bardzo lubi gumowe kaczuszki?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trochę się wyłamał z czegoś większego, co przygotowuję.  
> Dlatego dodaje go do serii, która będzie wzorowana na polskich przebojach(i nie tylko tych przebojowych).  
> Mam nadzieje, że nie jest aż tak źle. Komentarze mile widziane.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Mini Disco-Kaczuszki

 

Dean uwielbiał gumowe kaczuszki!

Mimo tego, że miał już swoje lata, one były jego prawie największą miłością. Zawsze mu się dobrze kojarzyły. Poza tym, bardzo lubił rozmawiać w czasie kąpieli na temat Casa ze swoją ulubioną, żółtą jak słoneczko, uroczą, malutką i piszczącą, gumową kaczuszką. Czasami odgrywał z nią nawet Shakespeara, oczywiście z podziałem na role. Jednak odgrywanie sztuki odbywało się, zanim doszło do czegoś więcej między nim a Castiele.

 

* * *

 

 

Miłość do małych, gumowych zwierzątek narodziła się już w przedszkolu. Wtedy zaś Dean i Cassie wraz z całą grupą mieli odrywać przedstawienie. Wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, musieli mocno się napracować, by zapamiętać ten jakże ciężki tekst piosenki, którą zaśpiewali na sam koniec zabawy.  Do tego mały, pięcioletni Castiel, został wytypowany, przez panią przedszkolankę, do zagrania roli głównej kaczuszki. Oczywiście Deano, jako bardzo wygadane i ufne dziecko, mówił mamie o wszystkich ciekawych, dla niego, rzeczach. Dlatego, gdy mama Casa wraz z chłopcem, przyszła w odwiedziny do rodziny małego Deana i jego braciszka Sama, piegowaty stwierdził, że to idealny moment na zainteresowanie rodzicielki wszystkim co nasunęło mu się na myśl.

 

-Mama, mama!!- ciągną ją za koszulkę, gdy rozmawiała przy kawie o rzeczach „dla dorosłych”, jak określali to chłopcy. Czyli po prostu o wszystkim tym, co małe dzieci miały głęboko w powarzaniu. Mary odwróciła się do pieguska i trzymając dwu letniego Sammiego na rękach spytała go o co chodzi.

 

-Wies, że Cas będzie kacuską na pzedstawieniu! I będzie tancył na srodku, wies? A my z Charli będziemy śpiewać, i cala glupa będzie śpiewać, a Pani będzie glała i klaskała! I..i…i wsyscy będą klaskac, o tak! – rozgadany Dean szybko pokazał mamie jak będzie musiała klaskać wraz z innymi rodzicami , po czym spojrzał ukradkiem na małego bruneta, o błękitnych oczach. Cassie przy opowieści przyjaciela zaczął się wesoło śmiać. Po chwili, blondynek przytulił go, uśmiechając się i jednocześnie próbując zabrać mu samochodzik, który trzymał w rączce.

W końcu tak małych dzieci nie obchodziło, że oboje są chłopcami , więc przytulanie, było czymś normalnym. Oznaką zaufania i przyjaźni. Do małej Charlie też się bez przerwy tulili. Przecież była ich dobrą przyjaciółką.

Mama Winchesterów uśmiechnęła się szeroko, spoglądając na dzieci.

 

-Tak, wiem kochanie…- odpowiedziała czule do synka. – …mama Casa już mi o wszystkim powiedziała. A wiesz czego jeszcze się dowiedziałam?

 

-Czego!? – Zainteresował się od razu chłopiec.

 

-Że uszyła mu już strój. Jest bardzo żółty, prawie jak cytrynka.

 

-Woooooo- źrenice Deana powiększyły się natychmiastowo.

 

-Dobra, koniec tych ekscytacji. – uśmiechała się Mary. –Idzie się teraz bawić.

 

Chłopcy posłusznie ruszyli do zabawy, jednocześnie powtarzając sobie tekst piosenki „Kaczuszki”. W końcu przedstawienie było to dla nich bardzo ważne. Mówiło o zwierzątkach, a każda z grup miała przygotować co innego. Ich grupie przytrafiły się kaczuszki.

 

 

Wieczorem tego samego dnia, mały Dean nie mógł zasnąć, długo kontemplując na temat nachodzącego dnia.

Wygramolił się ze swojego miękkiego łóżeczka i lekko zaspany powędrował w stronę sypialni rodziców. Tata spał, a mama… mama się chyba obudziła, gdy usłyszała kroki malca, bo gdy drzwi uchyliły się, Mary już przy nich stała i brała synka za rękę, prowadząc go do jego pokoiku. Przecież nie chciała obudzić męża. John nie przepadał za byciem budzonym w środku nocy. Zresztą nikt chyba nie lubił.

 

-Nie mogłem zasnąć mamusiu- powiedział cichutko Dean, delikatnie ziewając.

 

-Widzę synku – ułożyła go wygodnie na łóżeczku i przykryła ciepłą kołdrą. – Czy coś się stało?- spytała zatroskana matka patrząc na minę chłopca.

Dean był zaspany i zmęczony, jednak jego zielone oczka pokazywały, że było coś, co malca trapiło.  Mary znała go bardzo dobrze. Był przecież jej dzielnym chłopcem, łowcą przygód i oczkiem w głowie mamusi. Zawsze czuła, gdy coś się działo.

 

-Yhym…- malec jakby niepewnie zamruczał w odpowiedzi, na pytanie mamy - Mmmamusiu… - zaczął powoli, a jego oczy lśniły, jak gwiazdy, które widać było przez okno w pokoiku braci -  ja kocham Casa, wies?

 

\- Wiem kochanie, to twój najlepszy  przyjaciel.

 

-Ale… ja go tak kocham jak ty tatusia…, mogę tak kosiać innego chłopca? –Mary lekko się zdziwiła słysząc te słowa.

Wiedziała, że był z nią szczery. W końcu to dziecko, zawsze mówi co mu leży na sercu. Jednak tego… tego się nie spodziewała.

Mimo to zachowała spokojny ton, jednocześnie myśląc, że będzie się musiała przywyknąć do faktu, że od tego syna, raczej wnuków nie może się spodziewać. Nie wiedziała, że mały Cas także odczuwał takie uczucia do Deana, nikt nie wiedział. No… może Gabriel, ulubiony brat Casa wiedział co skrywa w główce brunet.

Mary jeszcze raz uśmiechnęła się do synka i odpowiedziała.

 

-Oczywiście, że możesz kochanie. Tylko nie mów o tym innym dzieciom w przedszkolu, dobrze? Bo będą zazdrosne – puściła oczko do Deana – a teraz śpij kochanie, jutro wielki dzień. Kaczuszkowych snów. – ucałowała czoło i piegi blondyna, po czym wyszła z pokoju, gasząc za sobą światło, bo Dean przecież nie bał się ciemności. Był duży i dzielny.

Chłopiec, jeszcze przez chwilę zastanawiał się co oznacza to dziwne słowo, które powiedziała mama. _Zazdrościć ,_ powtarzał sobie w myślach, a jedyne co w tej chwili wiedział to, że nie powie nikomu o tym, że kocha Castiela. Wtulił się mocno w swoją nową, pluszową kaczkę, po czym pogrążył się w sen.

 

Następnego dnia chłopcy byli bardzo podekscytowani.

Każdy w grupie miał coś związanego z kaczkami. Niektóre dzieci miały na sobie tylko żółte elementy. Inne dziobki czy piórka przyczepione na gumkę lub taśmę, a jeszcze inne ubranka z wizerunkiem kaczuszek lub maskotki.

Dean miał przyczepione małe, żółte skrzydełka i trzymał w rączkach dużą pluszową kaczkę, którą kupiła mu mama. Tą samą, do której przytulał się zasypiając.

Za to Cassie… Cassie, przebrany był w strój żółtej, jak cytrynka, kaczuszki, który zrobiła mu mama - Becky. Chuck, jako dzielny, zmęczony wychowywaniem gromadki dzieci ojciec, także pomógł w przystrajaniu kostiumu, przyklejając na skrzydełka świecące cekinki. Cas miał nawet dziobek, który fascynował inne dzieci.

 

Przedstawienie się zaczęło. Dzieci stanęły w rzędzie i recytowały wierszyki, raz po raz, patrząc po sobie, by nie zagapić się kiedy będzie ich kolej.

Rodzice cały czas bili brawa, robili zdjęcia czy nagrywali filmiki. Albo to i to.

Pod koniec występu, nastąpił kulminacyjny moment, na który Dean i Cas najbardziej czekali. Pani od rytmiki grała pojedyncze nutki, a dzieci zaczęły śpiewać:

 

-Ta kacuszka diobek ma, ta kacuszka dziobek ma i skzydełka tez ma, kwa, kwa, kwa, kwa…. Bo wszystkie kacki lubią wodę i uwielbiają kąpać się. Kochają plywać i nurkować, wesoło skakać i trawkę jeść… - słowa piosenki rozległy się po całej sali.

W czasie śpiewu, mały brunet skakał, ruszał skrzydełkami i udawał, że nurkuje. Inne dzieci w czasie refrenu, tak jak Dean z Charlie, dobrali się w pary i kręcili dookoła siebie. Natomiast w czasie zwrotki, naśladowały ruchy Casa.

 

Przedstawienie dobiegło końca.

Pani przedszkolanka podziękowała rodzicom za przybycie, dalej głosząc swoje kazanie. Dzieciaki były znudzone paplaniną, zresztą dorośli także. No bo, ile można mówić o osiągnięciach przedszkolaków. Gdy kobieta przestała W KOŃCU mówić, wyjęła zza siebie koszyczek i zaczęła wręczać dzieciom gumowe kaczuszki.

Trzymała je wysoko, więc Cas i Dean, którzy stali ostatni w rzędzie, nie widzieli jakie kolory kaczuszek jeszcze zostały. Inne dzieci otrzymywały różne kaki. Niektóre wybierały różowe, inne niebieskie czy zielone, albo też fioletowe. Na sam koniec zostały dwie identyczne żółte kaczuszki, które przypadły Deanowi i Casowi.

Trzymając swoje zdobycze ukradkiem spojrzeli na inne kolory zwierzątek. Przez moment stali nie wzruszeni, jednak zaraz na ich twarzach można było ujrzeć ogromne uśmiechy. Bo mimo, iż ich kaczuszki były po prostu żółte, chłopcy byli zadowoleni. Tylko oni mieli takie kaczki, nikt inny!

 

_2 klasa liceum_

 

Dean miał już 17 pieprzonych lat. Zresztą tak samo jak jego - cały czas - tylko przyjaciel - Cas. I mimo swoich lat, nadal kochał gumowe kaczuszki. Po prostu je ubóstwiał. Nie tylko dlatego, że były cudownie mięciutkie, i żółciutkie, i słodziutkie, i jak się je naciskało to wydawały ten cudowny pisk. Głównie dlatego, że kojarzyły mu się właśnie z Castielem i jego kaczkowym tańcem z przedszkola. Och.., jak bardzo blondyn lubił nabijać się z tego, przypominając Casowi tę podniosłą w ich życiach chwilę.

Za to ich przyjaciółka Charlie, która chodziła do równoległej klasy co Dean i Cas, nie mogła teraz mieć ich na oku przez cały czas. Tak jak miała okazję w gimnazjum, podstawówce i przedszkolu… i na podwórku… i po prostu zawsze.

Z całego serca nienawidziła dyrektora placówki za umieszczenie jej w innej klasie, bo uwielbiała patrzeć na nich razem. Nie raz złapała się na wgapianiu w nich. Czasami było to kłopotliwe. Naprawdę. To ją niszczyło od środka. Obserwowanie jak chłopcy skakali do koła siebie nic więcej nie robiąc, było męczące. Takie Real life OTP, którego kibicem numer jeden była rudowłosa Charlie.

  

Dziewczyna bardzo dobrze wiedziała, że jej przyjaciele są dla siebie stworzeni. Ba..! Oni byli zakochani w sobie po uszy. Nawet ich rodzice to zauważyli… nawet rodzice Charlie to zauważyli! Nawet wujek Winchesterów, Bobby, to zauważył!  Cholera, coś musi być na rzeczy… coś  jest na rzeczy już od dawna! Zresztą rudowłosa już nie raz im mówiła, że ten drugi, tego pierwszego kocha i na odwrót. Każdy to widział, oprócz nich. No dobra, widzieli to, ale nie byli w stanie tego przyswoić.

 

Całe szczęście, że już niedługo miało się to zmienić. I nie, wcale to nie była ta noc, w której rodzice Deana, wraz z Sammym, wyjechali do dziadków na weekend, a on zapomniał kluczy i musiał spać u Casa. I wcale nie pomagał fakt, że widział przyjaciela w samych bokserkach, które, jak zdążył zauważyć Dean, były w pieprzone żółte kaczuszki. A to, że penis zielonookiego lekko drgnął w spodniach było normalne. Całkowicie.

Przecież nie raz widzieli się w samych majtkach. Poza tym młodzi mężczyźni, mający w ogródkach baseny, no proszę… Ale gumowe kaczuszki na bokserkach niebieskookiego, do tego, mające na tyłku napis „Quack Me”. To była przesada! I niech mnie kaczka kopnie w lewą nogę… przecież Dean kochał gumowe kaczuszki! I owszem, to był ten raz kiedy erekcja piegowatego, była nie do powstrzymania. To było chore, owszem… Ale cóż, kaczuszki to kaczuszki. Do tego kaczuszki na niebieskookim? Trzy razy tak, przechodzi Pan dalej.

Właśnie te bokserki były powodem, dla którego to nie był ten raz kiedy którykolwiek z nich znalazł w sobie odwagę na wyznania. Nie trudno było zauważyć, że Dean nie był jeszcze na to przygotowany. Chociaż zważając na to ile czasu ze sobą spędzali, już dawno powinien zebrać w sobie wystarczająco sił. Jednak tu chodziło bardziej o strach. Strach o to, że Dean straci przyjaciela, swoją drugą połówkę.

Wystarczyło, że pomyślał o próbie rozmowy, a jego mózg wariował na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

 

Dean lubił spędzać czas z Casem. Nigdy się nie nudzili, a nawet jeśli nic nie robili, ich cisza nie była niezręczna. Wręcz przeciwnie. Momenty ciszy były dla Deana naprawdę cudowne, zresztą tak samo jak dla Casa.

W jej czasie oddechy nastolatków znajdowały wspólne tępo. Następnie dochodziły do tego bicia ich serc, które w czasie ciszy tworzyły ze sobą piękną muzykę. Muzykę, którą mogli słyszeć tylko oni, gdy bardzo dokładnie się wsłuchali.  

 

Młodzi mężczyźni znali się na wylot. Po wszystkich latach spędzonych razem Cas wiedział, że Dean był typem buntownika i klasowego rozrabiaki, który uwielbiał przygody, ale kochał swoją rodzinę z całych sił i czuł się odpowiedzialny za Sammiego, który powoli wyrastał na wielkoluda. Wiedział też o jego miłości do gumowych kaczuszek i placka wiśniowego lub jabłkowego. To ostatnie zależało zawsze od nastroju chłopaka.

Dean wiedział, że Cassie dla większości osób był zwykłym, grzecznym jak aniołek, kolegą z klasy. Zawsze się dobrze uczył i robił o co go proszą.  Zaś dla niego był niezwykłym aniołem… aniołem stróżem, który dawał radę dotrzymywać mu kroku i towarzyszył mu we wszystkich przygodach, często… prawie zawsze, służąc swoją pomocą.

Mimo, że byli najlepszymi kumplami for ever, to oboje pragnęli czegoś więcej.

Najlepsze było to, że obie strony bardzo dobrze wiedziały, o swoich uczuciach. Zresztą od Charlie, która chodziła za nimi czasami jak cień.

Poza tym ich niby niechcący delikatne dotykanie się wszędzie gdzie się tylko da, zawsze zostało przez nich zauważane. Zdawali też sobie sprawę, że to nie był tylko przypadek. Tak samo jak siadanie jak najbliżej siebie podczas oglądania filmu, czy opieranie przez jednego głowy, na ramieniu drugiego. Nie mówiąc już o spojrzeniach, które sobie rzucali. To. Była. Miłość!

 

Nadszedł dzień, w którym blondyn miał osiągnąć pełnoletniość. Żeby udowodnić sobie, że zasługuje na miano dorosłego stwierdził, że będzie to najwłaściwszy czas na wyznania.

 _Teraz albo nigdy_ , myślał Dean. Przecież któryś musiał coś z tym zrobić. Ukrywanie tych uczuć nie miało sensu. Szczególnie, że wszyscy na około nich widzieli co kryje się za ich niewinnymi uśmieszkami.

W końcu jego osiemnaste urodziny mogły się, albo, zmienić na jeszcze lepsze, albo, na najgorsze na świecie. Tego oczywiście pragnął uniknąć.

 

Po uściskach rodziny i pysznym placku z jabłkiem na śniadanie, Dean wybrał się do przyjaciela, tak jak planowali poprzedniego dnia. Była sobota, dzień wolny od szkoły. Idealny dzień na urodziny.

 

W drzwiach przywitali Deana rodzice bruneta. Mili ludzie. Znali Deana i jego rodzinę od zawsze.

Fakt, byli lekko dziwni, bo jak można chcieć posidać tyle dzieci co oni. Cała gromadka! W tym Gabriel, Baltazar, Lucyfer, Michał, Anna i tak dalej, a Cassie był najmłodszy. Ulubieniec tatusia. 

 

-Wszystkiego najlepszego Dean! – Chuck i Becky uściskali mocno blondyna. – Cas jest na górze. Czeka na Ciebie w pokoju. – uśmiechnęli się do niego szeroko, po czym spojrzeli po siebie, mając nadzieję, że w końcu będą mogli mówić do niego jak do zięcia. W końcu ich syn już od dawna chciał powiedzieć Winchesterowi co do niego czuje.

 

Deanowi zaschło w gardle, na myśl, że może to być ich ostatnia rozmowa, następnie szybkim krokiem ruszył na górę, wcześniej dziękując rodzicom przyjaciela za życzenia.

 

Potykając się o własne nogi i dziękując wszystkim możliwym bóstwom, że w domu nie było nikogo z rodzeństwa niebieskookiego, wszedł do pokoju, który znał od tak dawna. Cas siedział cierpliwie na łóżku. Gdy zobaczył Deana, uśmiechnął się szeroko i szybko podszedł do niego, by ścisnąć go mocno na urodzinowe powitanie i dosłownie krzyknąć mu do ucha – Wszyskiego najlepszego Dean!

Odsunął się od lekko zdezorientowanego piegusa, by następnie podarować mu prezent.

Zwykłe pudełko, dość lekkie, obklejone niezwykłym, granatowym papierem w gumowe kaczuszki! Deanowi na ten widok zaświeciły się oczy, a gdy zajrzał do środka na jego policzkach pojawił się czerwony rumieniec. W tak dużym pudełku, znajdowała się, trochę większych niż normalnych rozmiarów, gumowa kaczuszka. Obok niej leżał liścik zapakowany w żółtą kopertę. Jednak blondyn nie zdążył nawet jej zauważyć.

Z szaleńczym pragnieniem spojrzał na rozczochranego bruneta, złapał go mocno w pasie, tak jakby nie chciał już nigdy wypuścić, i namiętnie pocałował. Ciepło rozlało się po ich ciałach, a pocałunki, które były mu oddawane, co ze zdziwieniem odkrył Dean, przenosiły ich do innego wymiaru. Tak długo na to czekali… tak długo tego pragnęli.

Niebieskooki oderwał się na chwilę od swojego chłopaka… wreszcie CHŁOPAKA!

 

-Teraz już nie musisz czytać tego liściku Dean – uśmiechnął się, a widząc rozkojarzenie na twarzy Deana dodał – było tam napisane, że Cię kocham, ale teraz jedynie mogę odpowiedzieć, ja ciebie też.

Dean jeszcze raz pocałował Casa, bo naprawdę musiał utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że to co się teraz dzieje to nie sen.  Za chwilę popatrzył na swoją, nową, ulubioną kaczuszkę i tak jakby sobie coś przypominając  spojrzał na niebieskookiego.

Zwracając się do chłopaka, którego zwykł nazywać aniołkiem, zaśpiewał po cichu. – ten aniołek dziubek ma, ten aniołek dziubek ma i skrzydełka też ma, Cas, Cas, Cas – tak! Naprawdę musiał to z siebie wyrzucić.

 

\- Podoba mi się to – roześmiał się uroczo Castiel, a jego policzki przykrył lekki rumieniec, gdy spojrzał Deanowi w oczy.

 

Chłopcy przytulili się do siebie radośnie i obdarowali jeszcze jednym ciepłym pocałunkiem. Tym razem, już o wiele delikatniejszym.

Teraz mogli cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem na inne, nowe sposoby. Natomiast gumowa kaczuszka zaczęła kojarzyć się Deanowi z jeszcze jednym, ważnym momentem związanym z Casem.

 

 

_10 lat później_

-Cassie widziałeś gdzieś moją gumową kaczuchę – w mieszkaniu pary rozległ się donośny głos Deana, pochodzący z łazienki.

 

-Gdzieś tu była- odpowiedział brunet, wchodząc do pomieszczenia pełnego gorącej pary.

Spojrzał na swojego mężczyznę, który cały w pianie siedział w wannie i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, delikatnie dotykając zimnego metalu umieszczonego w kieszeni swoich dresów.

Na twarzy piegusa widniał bardzo pokaźny grymas, który zamiast zmartwić, rozbawił Castiela. Przecież jak można brać kąpiel bez żółciutkiej, gumowej kaczuszki!? Nie można!

Brunet pochylił się nad Deanem i pocałował go w zmarszczony ze złości nos. Został za to srogo ukarany, bo duża ilość piany z włosów mężczyzny znalazła się za chwilę na jego gołym torsie. Dean momentalnie uniósł się do góry, jakby na znak zwycięstwa, że zadał brunetowi mokry cios.

 –Zaraz jej poszukam – uśmiechnął się szeroko Cas i skierował się w stronę drzwi łazienki.

 

Minęły jakieś… trzy minuty, które dla piegowatego zdawały się ciągnąć jak godziny.

Woda w wannie robiła się coraz chłodniejsza, a kaczki wciąż nie dostał. Nie mógł dłużej czekać, więc zawiedziony skutecznością poszukiwań Casa wyszedł z wanny i jeszcze mokry przewiązał się w pasie swoim ulubionym ręcznikiem, na którym widniała sporych rozmiarów, gumowa kaczuszka.

 

-Cas ile można szu…- Dean stanął nieruchomo, tuż przed wyjściem z łazienki. Przed nim klęczał brunet, trzymający na dłoni kaczuszkę. –Co ty u licha robisz?- mężczyzna uniósł jedną brew do góry. Nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego na twarzy swojego partnera dostrzegł szeroki uśmiech, który lekko odsłaniał jego dziąsła. Zabrał kaczkę z dłoni Casa, a to co pod nią zobaczył bardzo, ale to bardzo go zaskoczyło.

 

-Deanie Winchester, jesteś kaczuszką… to znaczy, miłością mojego życia. Czy miałbyś ochotę zostać moim mężem i spędzić ze mną resztę życia? – Dean automatycznie zbladł, a po krótkiej chwili z jego ust wydostał się pisk szczęścia. Prawie jak z tych kobiet w komediach romantycznych.

Nie marnując już ani chwili rzucił się z entuzjazmem brunetowi na szyję, mocząc go całego i powiedział… krzyknął… wrzasną „tak”. Sąsiedzi na pewno usłyszeli.

Jeszcze przed chwilą suchy Cas, założył obrączkę na palec Deana i czule pocałował go w wilgotne usta.

Przyglądając się obrączce, Dean dostrzegł wygrawerowaną, gumową kaczuszkę, a tuż obok niej inicjały swoje i Casa. Uśmiech na jego twarzy rozszerzył się jeszcze bardzie, o ile było to w tej chwili możliwe, a blondyn zamiast z powrotem w wannie, wylądował w łóżku ze swoim narzeczonym.

 

Od tej pory nikt już nie pytał dlaczego Dean, tak bardzo lubił gumowe kaczuszki.

 


End file.
